Falling for Sazz
by Shaillerine
Summary: Uchiha Itachi is gone, leaving Uchiha Sasuke regretful and Haruno Sakura heartbroken. She left Konoha Island and avoided it for years, but a wedding invitation urges her to be back in Konoha. READ AND REVIEW


**Reader,**

**How ya doin?! As you can see, this is a new story of mine, and I'm hoping—wishing actually that you would like it. It's been a while since I've logged in because of my babysitting course and because of my books. But anyways, I just want to remind you, Reader-san that I don't own Naruto and English is not my first language so forgive me when I get some grammars wrong.**

**Falling for Sazz, is a story of Sakura who lost Itachi but has Sasuke beside her, well, please read and don't forget to review.**

**I wish and hope (either one of them is good) that you would enjoy and love this story.**

**Shaillerine. . . .**

**Falling for Sazz**

**Chapter One: Decision**

A green-eyed pink haired five year old girl was struggling deep in the waters, trying to float and breathe, but she couldn't. There was a painful freezing feeling in her ankles. Cramps! She began to struggle again but without her feet, it was hard. Then she felt herself drifting off, eyes closing, and body weakening. But then she felt something grab her, and then she was out of the water. She coughed and coughed upon breathing in oxygen and then slowly, her saviour swam to the shore with her.

As she open her weak eyelids, she saw a guy, with black long hair and onyx eyes gazing down her as he set her down on the white sands of Konoha beach.

"Are you okay?" he asked, she couldn't find her voice, she was mesmerized with her saviour.

"H-huh?"

He chuckled "Of course, you're not" he sighed as he helped her sit up "What's your name?"

"S-Sakura" she said, feeling okay now as if she was in no danger at all and then she remembered her manners "T-thank y-you"

He smiled "Itachi"

"Thank you, I-Itachi-san"

"No problem, where are your parents?"

She shook her head

"I'll help you find them then"

Her wide emerald eyes twinkled

It turns out that her saviour is her playmate's older brother, which gave her more chances to talk to him and see him. As the years passed, her feelings grew. She loved him, since he saved her from the scary waves of the beach that his family owned. He was her prince, her saviour, her dream man.

**Konoha high school (10 years later)**

"Has anyone told you that your hair resembles a chicken's ass?" a girl wearing some black jeans and oversized white shirt asked. Her waist length pink hair tied in a French braid and her emerald eyes are piercing _and_ glaring.

"Has anyone told you that your hair is 'freakish'?" a boy with abnormally chicken-ass shaped raven hair and onyx eyes asked back, his eyes are glaring and piercing to match the girl's. He was wearing his usual all-black outfit that made his fair skin look pale.

"Here we go again" Neji muttered, his pale lavender eyes half open and his face an expression that showed 'I'm tired of this'. He was wearing a white dress shirt then black pants; one arm of his is wrapped protectively around his girlfriend, Tenten's waist.

"Saku-chan, c-calm down" Hinata said as she pressed her fingers together, her eyes unsure as they moved back and forth at the growling Uchiha and a fuming Haruno. Then Sakura sighed, crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe that you're Itachi-san's younger brother, Sazz" she muttered to herself

Sasuke glared at his childhood friend or for now, enemy. "You saying something, Sak?"

"Yup" she answered and glared back at him "Unlike you, Itachi-san is a gentleman, polite, kind and—

"Well, sorry about that" Sasuke interrupted sarcastically. Both of them turned to opposite direction and left without a word. It was always like that, whenever they meet, whenever the gang gathers they always fight; argue, bicker or whatever you call it. It was like a natural routine to them, but there are times that when they cool down, they can manage to let out a comfortable conversation. But that`s rare. . . .

"What's up with them?" Tenten asked, her head leaning on Neji's chest, she was wearing a sports jerseys and unlike Neji, she didn't have a chance to change into her normal clothes.

"Well, they always fight" Naruto said as a matter of fact as he sighed. "I still can't believe that after their childhood life they would be like this"

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked he and Ino just arrived from wherever they came from; the dark haired boy was wearing some no-fuss clothes while the blond girl was wearing signature-ones. She was clinging onto him, and his face was like 'Gimme a break'

"When we were younger, me and Hinata-chan saw them playing at the sandbox in the park, they looked like they are enjoying themselves, we were five" he sighed as he looked at the 'Go on' faces of the gang "So, we sorta talked then we became friends, and then when Sakura almost drowned and was saved by Itachi-san, everything changed"

"Everything?"

"Y-yes" Hinata's voice came, still she was twiddling her fingers and her eyes shyly stared at the ground. "Y-you see, w-when Saku-chan was saved by Itachi-san, she developed a crush on him, a-and Sasuke-san seems to be very upset about it"

Shikamaru and Neji nodded "So he's jealous"

"You could say that" Shikamaru muttered "It's so obvious from the way he glared at Itachi"

"What are you talking about, guys?" Naruto asked "How can Teme be jealous?"

They gave the blond boy a 'WTF' look.

"Idiot"

**Dismissal**

"Saku-chan"

Sakura snapped her eyes from her book and looked up at a white-eyed midnight blue haired shy girl "Hi Hina" she greeted, slipping a bookmark between the pages and closed her book "What's up"

Hinata shook her head and pointed at their school's gate. Uchiha Itachi and his bad ass brother who was her playmate long time ago are walking in, with fan girls trailing behind them. Judging from the almost-graduating-in-college Itachi's face, he was upset about something, and with the frown and a glare that Sasuke's face showed, it was obvious that the younger Uchiha did some trouble. . . . again. She remembered the messed up storage house near the parking lot then she sighed sadly, putting all puzzles pieces together. But it was bothering her, where did the Uchiha Sasuke that she played with in her childhood go now?

Uchiha Sasuke. He's the heir (next to Itachi) of the Uchiha enterprises, black sheep in the family and the rudest teenager in Konoha. He loved speed. He loved the rush and the loud thumping of his heartbeat. He loved the adrenaline that coursed in his body, tingling his veins. He loved being in the racetracks, his bikes, his cars. He doesn't care if his parents call his 'hobbies' 'dangerous' or 'life threatening'. He didn't care if his older brother thinks that he's 'foolish' or that he's 'suicidal'. And now, his father was called due to him crashing his car to the storage house at the parking lot, but since Fugaku is a very busy man, his older brother Itachi took their father's place.

She held Hinata's hand and pulled her in the school building.

As she neared the Principal's Office, she could hear shouts and curses.

"Fuck you Itachi!" that was Sasuke

"Daring to curse in front of the principal Uchiha?" Tsunade hissed, Sakura shuddered, she knew that facing her aunt right now isn`t a good idea, maybe she should leave now and just return the folders later.

"Sasuke, I don't know if I have to remind you that Dad, is running for the elections as governor of the Konoha and these episodes of yours are quite disturbing for the media" Sakura smiled at the sound of Itachi's voice even though it sounded angry.

Sasuke scoffed "The hell do I care"

"Sasuke. . ." there was threat in Itachi's voice

"Shut up, Dad doesn't care about me, it's all about you Itachi, so if he runs in the elections, I've got nothing to do with it"

"You don't know anything, Sasuke" Itachi hissed

"Oh yeah, High and Mighty Itachi-nii-san" Sakura could imagine him rolling his eyes, she gulped then knocked, there was an awkward silence and Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Come in"

Sakura opened the door and stepped inside "I know it's not a good time, I'm just here to return these, Tsunade-sama" she placed the folders on Tsunade's table, her eyes on the floor.

"You may go, Sakura"

"Hai"

With that, Sakura left the office not long enough to not hear Sasuke's pained words.

"Go to hell Itachi! You know that Dad doesn't give a fuck about me and that there's only you in his family!"

She heard him slam the door and passed her without a single glance, but she could see some water droplets fly from his face to the floor.

"Sazz" she whispered

"Sakura-san"

She flushed then whipped her back around "I-Itachi-s-san"

"I'm sorry you had to hear that"

"No, I'm sorry for eavesdropping" she apologized and all she received was a faint smile and

"It's quite alright"

"Um, I heard Uncle Fugaku is running for the title 'Governor'"

"Yeah"

"Good luck"

He patted her head and she blushed as she pouted "Thanks, I'll pass him that, see you"

"Yeah, see you" she was still blushing as she watched Itachi's figure follow Sasuke's path.

"Who are you blushing at, Saku-chan?"

Sakura almost jumped out of her skin "Hina, don't scare me like that"

Hinata laughed "For a moment you looked like a love-struck idiot" she laughed some more

"Oi! Sakura! Hinata-chan!"

Hinata froze

"Hey Naruto" Sakura greeted, grinning as she looked at her best friend for the corners of her eyes. She was blushing madly, looking at the floor then to Naruto's grinning face then to the floor again as she twiddled with her fingers. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Who's the love struck idiot now?" she thought.

Sasuke didn't come to classes that day, but Sakura knew better, after having her lunch with Hinata, she headed straight to the rooftop, and there he was, sitting on the railings (that's really dangerous) his head tilted back facing the sky, but his eyes were closed as if sleeping with the cold and comforting breeze.

"Do you want to talk about it, Sazz?" she asked, she saw him stiffen, heard him sigh as he get off his seat.

"Not really" he answered then he faced her.

"He's leaving now" Sasuke said as he gazed down to the gates from the rooftop.

"Who?" Sakura asked as she walked closer to him and follow his gaze. She blushed "I-Itachi-san" she murmured and Sasuke scoffed

"Your hero" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"S-shut up" she glared at the raven haired teen.

"Accept it, Sak" Sasuke leaned his face closer to touch his nose to hers "You're not his type"

"Mind your own business" she muttered then she turned her face away

He sighed then a smile tugged his lips "You know, I might have diabetes now"

"Eh? Why?"

"Yesterday, there was this strawberry cake in out fridge and decided to try it" he watched her eyes widen "It was too sweet"

"YOU DIDN'T!" she roared and he laughed

"I did"

"How dare you! That was for Itachi-san!"

"I know right"

**Hospital**

"Sasuke, I can't believe you have the nerve to be in the racetrack without a helmet or a night vision glasses" Uchiha Madara lectured his nephew who is currently sitting on his white hospital bed, bandages and dressings were taped around his left calf and right arm, five stitches were on his head, covered with his raven hair but another two were visible just at his hairline.

"Hn, this is nothing" the young injured teen grumbled, looking away from his uncle's questioning gaze.

Madara sighed when he heard some furious footsteps "Here comes your father" he said then sat on a couch that was leaning on the wall.

Indeed, the door slammed open and a really furious Uchiha Fugaku stepped inside. "What the hell are you thinking Sasuke!?" he demanded, a calm and expressionless Itachi followed him inside and quietly closed the door.

"Let's see, I'm thinking that 'despite of the danger I experienced, why did I live?'" he answered sarcastically and he felt himself being lifted up through the collar "What? I just said the truth, you don't have to be so moody" he glared into his father's glaring eyes and felt someone try to tug his father's grip from his collar.

"Fugaku, calm down" Madara said and as Itachi give their father a squeeze at the upper arm Madara assisted Sasuke to sit again. "Sasuke, that's really rude"

"Who cares?"

"Foolish brother"

"Shut up, Itachi" Sasuke glared at his brother and his father "You don't know anything about me"

"Sasuke, you're my son"

"Since when?" Sasuke asked and Fugaku glared at him "You never acknowledge me as a son, never, because I'M THE REASON WHY MOM IS DEAD!"

"Don't you raise your voice on me young man, your behaviour has gone too far—

"What? You want me to behave and follow you like a puppy the way Itachi does? huh?"

"Sasuke. . ." Itachi hissed

"I'll talk to you later" Fugaku turned to the door, if he won't get out now, he might end up having a heart attack because of his son's rudeness and undesirable behaviour. Itachi muttered a "Foolish" then followed his father out of the door, there was silence between Sasuke and Madara before the teen broke it.

"Madara, do you think. . . . I . . ." Sasuke shook his head and let his voice trail off

"You know Sasuke, why don't you call me 'Uncle'?"

Sasuke smirked "That doesn't sound right, at least for you" he joked and Madara chuckled, he always wondered why they always get along. They had the same interests, sense of humor. . . .now that he thought about it, they were similar, the same with everything. . .and then, suspicions washed over him.

"Madara, tell me about my mom" he said and his uncle paled "Surely, you've met her"

Madara pulled a stool to sit beside him and sighed. "Mikoto-chan was a really kind woman, I met her when I arrived from Amegakure, I wasn't able to be in your father's wedding if you haven't noticed, actually I didn't even know that your dad was engaged, such an older brother I was" he chuckled with no humor

"Itachi-like" Sasuke said and Madara smirked

"You could say that, then I met her at the beach when I was taking a walk—he smiled at the memory—she was wearing a white dress, a white rose tucked at her left ear and there was that smile, so we talked, she loved flowers, the beach, swimming—he laughed—she was the woman any man would want, loving, caring, gentle, sweet, cheerful" he paused, Sasuke noticed the loving and longing in his uncle's onyx eyes. "Back then, Itachi was five"

"You loved her" it wasn't a question and Sasuke took his silence as a 'yes' then he wondered 'His uncle and Mom met when Itachi was five, exactly the year gap between his Sasuke and him' and then Sasuke's eyes widened in horror.

"Madara, are you my dad?"

Madara stared at him for a moment then laughed "I loved your mom but I didn't go that far" Sasuke sighed in relief, not that he wouldn't want Madara as a father, it'll be a shock, to everyone.

"When your mom was giving birth for you" Madara paused and looked at Sasuke in the eye "Only one of both of you can be saved, of course, your dad chose your mom, but Mikoto-can chose you"

"I see"

"So Sasuke, don't think too low of your dad, he loves you, you know"

Sasuke blushed "Shut up"

**Uchiha Mansion (Two weeks later)**

"Very good, Sakura-san" Itachi complimented as he scan the page of her quiz in their tutoring lessons

"T-thanks"

"I heard you're taking hotel management for college"

"Uh-uh, I wanna serve in hotels like my mom"

"Hn, good for you"

"I feel sick" Sasuke muttered and Itachi sighed then Sasuke added "You just took that course to be closer to my brother"

Sakura flushed and looked down at her lap, embarrassed.

"Sasuke?. . ." Itachi hissed

It was always like that, Sakura would come over and she with Sasuke would study math and other complicated subjects because Itachi, according to Sasuke, was oh-so-called-'perfect'. But life was harsh, when Sakura was about to graduate her and Sasuke's course 'Hotel Management', her ideal man, her childhood love and crush, her prince disappeared. She and Sasuke were talking at the light house that time, when the news broke.

"Sak, something's wrong" said Sasuke, hesitation was in his eyes

"Yeah, I can see that" Sakura agreed, both teens' gazes locked at the ocean where there are lots of rescue boats, yachts and other emergency water transportations. There was a weird feeling that filled their senses, sending chills and shudders to their spines. Out of the blue, Uchiha Sasuke's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered then listened; he pressed his lips together then locked his eyes with Sakura's. "What?. . . . I thought he's in Kiri?. . . . . Okay, I'll be there" he snapped his phone shut then sighed

"What was that Sazz?" Sakura asked, worried.

"Sak" he hesitated

"Itachi 's missing"

**6 months later**

Itachi was considered dead now. It saddened a lot of people, the hotel staff, the kids who would run and play with him at the beach to create sand castles and stuff, the fan girls who are far too obsessed of him, his father Fugaku, his brother Sasuke and. . . . Sakura

Everyone has let go of their white balloons and left, everyone except Sakura who remained there and held onto her balloon as if it was her lifeline. She couldn't let it go, correction, she wouldn't let it go. Part of her heart still believed that Uchiha Itachi is alive, he's just stuck. . . somewhere. She bit her lip, she won't believe he's dead, she refused to believe it. There's just no way that he drowned in the sea, he saved her life after all. . . .

"Sak"

She felt a hand try to loosen her grip but she tightened it. "No"

"Let it go, Sakura" he bit his lower lip when she didn't reply then added "You'll feel better"

She stayed unmoving until Sasuke snatched the balloon from her and sent it to the sky.

"Sakura"

"Leave me alone, you didn't have to do that"

"I had to" he sighed "It's been half a year, Sakura, move on, we all had"

She glared at him. "He's your brother"

His face hardened "Aa" he kept his voice steady "People die everyday"

"Itachi-san can swim real good, he saved my life"

"They found his surfboard floating at the sea, his phone is in his cottage, there's no sign of him for months and he's human Sak, he can drown"

"I won't believe 'he's dead' until I see his body" she said firmly

"There is no body"

"Then 'he's not dead'"

"Snap out of it Sakura! You're torturing yourself! Even if you won't eat every single day, or always keeps your attendance at the beach NOTHING will change ANYTHING!"

Sakura was slightly taken aback at his voice. Sasuke rarely raises his voice, and that is only when he's arguing with his brother or his dad and today. When she recovered, it was her turn to shout.

"How would you know?! He's your brother Sasuke! Aren't you at least denying that he's dead unless you see the proof?" tears began trailing down to her cheeks. "You, of all people, should understand me. You know how deep my feelings are for your brother" tears kept on falling

"Oh yeah" he agreed, nodding, his eyes and voice filled with sarcasm "I know your feelings for him sooo well"

"I'm leaving Konoha"

"Yea—wait, what?"

"I'm leaving Konoha" she repeated

"Why? What's wrong? You can't be leaving just because of him?"

"He's the reason why" she said as she dried her tears but with no success, every time she wiped them new tears kept on falling and falling. She could see Sasuke clenching his fists.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow"

"Why are you leaving?"

"I just told you—

"I know you better than that"

She turned her face away, but she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Everything reminds me of him" she said softly, almost a whisper "The hotel where he walks in with his business suit, the coffee shop where he drinks his coffee with extra cream, the beach where he saved my life or the greenhouse where he plays his violin" she laughed humorlessly as tears raced down from her eyes "Heck, even the food I eat reminded me of him"

There was silence.

"I need to get out of here" was the last thing Haruno Sakura told Uchiha Sasuke

**YEARS LATER. . . . . . IN SUNAGAKURE**

Sakura stared at the card that caught her breath. It wasn't just any card. It was an invitation. An invitation for a wedding, the card was light blue and the details are black and the ribbons attached to it were midnight blue. Like the hair of the bride, her best friend Hyuuga Hinata whose groom is 'Mr. Loudmouth' Namikaze Naruto. The envelope was classical orange, although the colors clashed, she liked it. A small smile tugged her lips, who would've expected that 'Miss She-cannot-hurt-a-fly' would end up with a prankster. But then her jaw dropped as she choked in air. ". . . The hell?" she muttered as she tried to glare a hole onto the page where she could see her name 'Haruno Sakura' at the top of the title 'Maid of honor'.

She _kinda_ expected that, Hina chose her as a maid of honor and that really touched her heart, deeply. But the thing is, the ceremony and reception is in Konoha, and the idea of her returning to Konoha. . . . brings back memories. Totally happy memories that brings back the fact that. . . .they are _just_ memories now. She sighed and stood from her couch and checked her appearance at the human-sized mirror. Her waist length pink hair is held up in a ponytail but let some strands fall at the sides of her face, framing it. Her emerald eyes sparkled and her fair skin slightly glowed under the sunlight from the windows and her business suit hugged her figure well. White blouse with a slightly raised collar, black blazers and slacks then black stilettos, unlike other Hotel secretaries, she preferred to wear those formal business suits that made her look like she's her boss's bodyguard rather than a secretary. That very thought made her sigh.

Sakura dug her phone from her pockets then called the private number of her friend slash boss. He answered at the third ring.

"Sakura. . . ." he greeted in lieu of hello

"Gaara-san, remember the two months vacation that you offered me?"

She could imagine the redhead smirking "Finally, you've come to your senses, Sakura"

She smiled faintly then pouted "It's just that 'my best friend is getting married'"

"Oh" Gaara sighed "Take your time, 'once in a while one needs break" he paused "Especially you"

Sakura sighed, he was right, at age of 24, she's a very busy lady, everyday she would work, holidays and weekends aren't exceptions. "Thank you"

After bidding their farewells, Sakura hung up and got to work, which is packing her clothes for her vacation. She would love to contact her Aunt Tsunade or Hinata before she departs but she'd rather see the surprises in their faces. Besides she's just going there for the wedding, because she's the maid of honor, because she misses her loving Aunt and best friend. But what should she do when she steps in Konoha again? She asked herself but she couldn't find an answer. She remembered her first love, her prince.

Uchiha Itachi

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Hey! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
